windwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Report Design in Word
= Windward Reports: Extending the Power of Microsoft Word = Overview Reporting and document generation doesn't require expensive software or complicated layout tools. Microsoft Word users can take advantage of their facility in this popular Office program to design reports and documents that convey critical, up-to-date business information in a visually impressive format. Windward Reports is the only complete reporting package to use Microsoft Word as the design tool.. Target Users Windward Reports is for companies that want to put the power of report design and generation into the hands of business professionals, thereby freeing up IT staff to focus on other work. Many reporting, docgen and mail merge programs on the market today require significant IT involvement. Because users design reports in Microsoft Word and can run, schedule and distribute reports with a few button clicks, there is little learning curve..Use cases include: *Full-featured reporting with sophisticated scheduling *Robust document generation, content management and document production *Simple-to-use mail merge centered on the Microsoft Word user interface And, when used in the Microsoft SharePoint environment: *Powerful dashboards that non-programmers can create effortlessly *Effective business intelligence that increases company efficiency What Windward Reports Provides: A Complete Reporting System Areporting system encompasses the processes of designing, generating and distributing reports. Reports are simply ways to present data and include items such as invoices, inventory tallies, financial statements, insurance policies, customer account summaries, product usage reports, and even certificates and letters. Reporting Functionality *Design *Generation *Sharing *Automation *Scheduling Reporting Uses *Create up-to-date reports without taxing IT resources *Automatically save multiple versions of templates and auto-generated reports *Merge data from multiple formats and in multiple, disparate data sources *Access, update and view reports and templates *Schedule reports to be generated at specific times and tasks to be emailed at specific times A Comprehensive Document Generation and Mail Merge System Document generation is an automated way of producing (ie. generating and distributing) a document. The user creates a template; when the document is generated, specific information populates the template. Examples of documents generated include letters, forms, and contracts. Document generation also encompasses mail merge. The Windward Reports' design tools AutoTag and AutoTag Max connect a template created in Microsoft Word document with data from your database or other data source and generate documents in a wide variety of formats. *Document Generation Functionality *Design *Generation *Automation *Scheduling *Sharing Document Generation Uses *Make documents easier to find, create and distribute *Generate documents in a wide range of formats, including DOCX, XLSX, PPTX, PDF, XML, HTML and even printed hard copies *Access, update and view all documents *Automatically save multiple versions of documents *Schedule reports to be generated at specific times and tasks to be emailed at specific times Windward Reports Features Here's what you get with Windward Reports. The MS Word-based Report Design Tool One of the biggest expenses in the report creation process correlates to the design tool's ease-of-use. AutoTag and AutoTag Max allow users to design templates in Microsoft Word. Template creators can utilize all of MS Word's design features, including fonts, styles, lists, tables and more, as well as tools such as Word's built-in formulas. Because many professionals already know how to use Excel, there's little learning curve. Windward customers report that creating and revising reports is at least 10 times faster than with other reporting systems. Data Layout Users don't need to learn complicated code in order to insert data into their reports and other documents, because wizards and drag-and-drop functionality from within Microsoft Word connect templates to their data sources. Windward handles a variety of data sources, including SQL databases, XML files, and Excel spreadsheets. Report Generation and Scheduling Capabilities Users can run reports with the click of a button, and they can produce documents in a wide array of outputs. Plus, a flexible report scheduler in AutoTag Max allows users to generate reports whenever they are needed. Related Products Arrow 3.0 For SharePoint Windward Arrow extends SharePoint to deliver a complete enterprise reporting, document management, dashboard and business intelligence system. Users design reports in Microsoft Word and use SharePoint enhancements to connect templates to data and to run and schedule reports. Arrow 3.0 for SharePoint lets a community of users produce critical business documents – easily and securely. The Windward Reporting Engine The Windward Reporting Engine connects a template to its data sources. It is similar in functionality and capabilities to Crystal Reports and SSRS but has additional functionality. It generally runs as part of a server-based application and can produce hundreds of thousands of reports per day on a single server. The engine is available in both a Java and .NET version. *Java reporting engine *.NET reporting engine About Windward Windward Reports was created by Windward Studios and both companies were named for founder David Thielen’s childhood home on the windward side of Oahu, Hawaii. It is headquartered in beautiful Boulder, Colorado. In 1994, Windward Studios was an innovative game development studio. Its first product was the popular and highly-rated real-time strategy game Enemy Nations, which is now offered for free. The Windward Reports' suite of reporting software programs was released in 2002. Windward Reports' user group now spans 65 countries and all continents except Antarctica. It has more than 500 customers whose applications include financial statements, inventory reports, product-usage reports, purchase orders, invoices, training certificates, timesheets, and licenses. You can learn more about Windward at our Reporting Blogs. External Links *Business Week - Make Some Noise *Java Reports - Report Writing Simplified *eWeek - Windward Aces Reports *DevSource - Windward Reports Simplifies Your App's Reporting *BCBR - Windward #3 In Fastest Growing Small Companies *YouTube - Cubicle War video *Windward Reports *AutoTag and AutoTag Max *Arrow for SharePoint *AutoTag Documentation *AutoTag & Engine Ideas & Suggestions *Windward Support Forums